


Untitled (Don’t you fookin’ dare)

by cloudcastles



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcastles/pseuds/cloudcastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picks up a phone call during sex, Aidan doesn’t intend to stop what he’s doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Don’t you fookin’ dare)

Dean wasn’t sure he could stretch his neck back any further. He’d already thrown it so far back in ecstasy that if he tried to do it again he just might break something. So instead, he opened his mouth and let out an almost guttural moan.

“Jesus Christ Aidan. How –“

He was cut off by a light scraping of teeth up the underside of his cock, causing him to moan again. He looked down to see Aidan cheekily grinning up at him.

“You’re a noisy fucker, you know that?” he said before enveloping the tip of Dean’s cock with his tongue once more, a move met only with more unintelligible moaning sounds from Dean.

Aidan eyes were fixed on Dean’s as he let his tongue flick across the head of Dean’s cock. Dean bit his lip and wound his fingers deeper in Aidan’s curls, guiding Aidan’s head down his cock. Aidan lightly kissed down to the base, before simultaneously wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock and taking Dean into his mouth, so his that lips met his fist.

Keeping eye contact, Aidan let his tongue massage Dean whilst he lazily stroked the base of his cock and down to cup his balls. The little gasp that Dean let out when Aidan twisted his balls ever so gently made Aidan chuckle, his throat vibrating against the tip of Dean’s cock. This, of course, only made Dean gasp again, and thrust into Aidan’s mouth.

Hearing Dean’s breath get more and more rapid, Aidan pulled back, his lips making a sickly popping sound as he did so. He grinned up at Dean again, then gently began working Dean’s wet cock as he moved his lips downward, to lightly lick at the soft skin of Dean’s scrotum.

Dean squirmed back against the bed at the feeling of Aidan’s lips against such a tender area. He had no idea what sort of orgasmic sounds he was making, and he didn’t care. Aidan grasped at Dean’s arse with both hands, pulling Dean in closer to his face. He flipped Dean’s legs over his shoulders, kneeling up onto his haunches so he could bury his face in Dean.

He moved his tongue in circles, stopping to suck and moan. He began to move downwards, at a teasingly slow pace. Aidan brushed his tongue across the sensitive skin right before Dean’s arse, then letting his tongue skim across Dean’s opening.

Not letting Dean’s frenzied gibberish of moans and gasps deter him, Aidan began to circle his tongue around Dean. Sucking and kissing the surrounding skin, Aidan was just about to reach for the lube he had stashed in the drawer beside them when he heard the familiar chirping of Dean’s cellphone.

“Don’t you fookin’ dare O’Gorman”, Aidan threatened, grasping Dean’s arse tighter for effect.

Dean sighed, and squirmed, reaching to his jean’s pockets, hanging of the side of the bed.

“No- don’t you-“

“It’s Adam, Aidan. I can’t do that to him. He’s too cute”. He made an apologetic face and pressed the answer button. “Hey, man. What’s up”, he asked breathlessly.

“Too cute my arse” muttered Aidan dejectedly. He’s show him what fookin’ cute was. Aidan grinned to himself as he started to suck the inside of Dean’s thigh again.

Dean’s breath caught, and he stared open-eyed at the head between his legs in shock. He squirmed again as Aidan flicked his tongue across his opening. He opened his mouth to moan as Aidan began to delve his tongue inside him, but was caught by Adam clearing his throat.

“Sorry mate, what was that? The guys are meeting where?”

Aidan dug his fingers into Dean’s arse tighter, giving himself leverage to continue fucking Dean’s opening with his tongue, licking and sucking in and around Dean. Then, he slipped one of his hands away from Dean’s arse, causing him to growl at Aidan, scolding him under his breath. Aidan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the lube from the side drawer and coated his first two fingers in it. Leaning his head back down, he delved his tongue back inside Dean.

“Right, so we’ll meet at the back table at Cue Room? When- oh good lord” Dean was cut off as Aidan added one of his fingers, curled inside of him. He moaned lightly and grasp at Aidan’s hair again.

Attempting to keep his cursing under control, he apologised to Adam. “Sorry, mate, I just … dropped something. What did you say? 9? Great. Yeah. Bye.”

Dean threw his phone to the other side of the bed. “You think that’s fucking cute?” he said, breathless.

Aidan grinned devilishly up at Dean and chuckled.

“I’ll fucking show you what cute is.” Dean muttered, pulling Aidan’s face up to his and kissing his neck fiercely, winding his fingers through his dark curls.

“ … After you finish down there” Dean whispered.


End file.
